Recomeço
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Uma série de drabbles RemusxDraco.
1. Departure

**Título: **Recomeço

**Autor: DanyCeres**

**Beta maravilindia: Ivi **gracias, muchas, muchas gracias

**Personagens: **Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy

**Resumo: **Uma série de drabbles do relacionamento dos dois, Moony e Dray pós guerra

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Pertencem à Sra. Dona J.K.Rowling, aos seus editores, à Warner e etc. EU não ganho nada, além da diversão, garanto.

**Aviso: **A fic contém slash, relação yaoi, homem-homem

**Nota: **Essas drabbles foram feitas para o Drabble Fest de novembro da PSF.

**Departure**

Os lobisomens conseguiram uma dose maior de rejeição e preconceito, já que boa parte se aliara à Voldemort na guerra.

Remus não pensara duas vezes ao ouvir a sentença de Draco. A mudança veio cheia de expectativas, embora a obrigação de ter que fazê-la tenha trazido um gosto amargo à ambos.

-----RLDM-----

Faria cinco anos. A guerra acabou com Voldemort derrotado. Apesar de ter sido espião para a Ordem, fora julgado e exilado.

Olhando para trás, ele não se arrependia de nada, tinha tudo o que precisava ali, em Marselle. O chateâu, a renda do que restara do confisco e Remus.


	2. Mudança

**Título: **Recomeço

**Autor: DanyCeres**

**Beta maravilindia: Ivi **gracias, muchas, muchas gracias

**Personagens: **Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy

**Resumo: **Uma série de drabbles do relacionamento dos dois, Moony e Dray pós guerra

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Pertencem à Sra. Dona J.K.Rowling, aos seus editores, à Warner e etc. EU não ganho nada, além da diversão, garanto.

**Aviso: **A fic contém slash, relação yaoi, homem-homem

**Nota: **Essas drabbles foram feitas para o Drabble Fest de novembro da PSF.

**Mudança**

A guerra deixara suas marcas em ambos. Algumas externas, outras não. Devido as _Cruciatus_, Draco mancava da perna esquerda, precisando de uma bengala e Remus tentava esconder a tremedeira ocasional no braço direito.

Enquanto escolhiam o lugar certo na França, curtiram um ao outro sem a urgência e desespero da guerra. Havia tempo pras sessões intensas de sexo, pros carinhos pós sexo e pras conversas sonolentas.

Vinte dias depois encontraram o Chateâu. Draco se divertira mobiliando e decorando o novo lar. Remus ficara aliviado por finalmente terem acabado. E assim veio a primeira Lua Cheia longe do tormento da Inglaterra.


	3. Despertar

**Título: **Recomeço

**Autor: DanyCeres**

**Beta maravilindia: Ivi **gracias, muchas, muchas gracias

**Personagens: **Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy

**Resumo: **Uma série de drabbles do relacionamento dos dois, Moony e Dray pós guerra

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Pertencem à Sra. Dona J.K.Rowling, aos seus editores, à Warner e etc. EU não ganho nada, além da diversão, garanto.

**Aviso: **A fic contém slash, relação yaoi, homem-homem

**Nota: **Essas drabbles foram feitas para o Drabble Fest de novembro da PSF.

**Despertar**

A primeira coisa que invadiu seu olfato foi o cheiro de café fresco. Abriu os olhos quando o perfume peculiar de Draco também entrou no alcance dos seus sentidos. Draco estava parado na soleira da porta com uma xícara fumegante.

Ele ainda preferia chá, mas Draco insistia em fazê-lo provar o café, na inútil tentativa de convencê-lo que a bebida escura era melhor que Earl Gray.

Talvez ele deixasse o loiro tentar convencê-lo mais vezes, se a cada gole ganhasse mais daqueles beijos. Se os dedos delicados continuassem a percorrer suas costas daquele jeito sinuoso. Ele não se importaria mesmo.


	4. O que importa

**Título: Recomeço**

**Autor: DanyCeres**

**Beta maravilindia: Paula Lírio **gracias, muchas, muchas gracias

**Personagens: **Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy

**Resumo: **Uma série de drabbles do relacionamento dos dois, Moony e Dray pós guerra

**Disclaimer**Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Pertencem à Sra. Dona J., aos seus editores, à Warner e etc. EU não ganho nada, além da diversão, garanto.

**Aviso: **A fic contém slash, relação yaoi, homem-homem

-----RLDM-----

**O que importa**

Ainda me espanto como a guerra tira algumas coisas de uma relação. O tempo para estar com Rem era tão pouco, que além de palavras pedindo cuidado, só externávamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro através das carícias.

Até meu disfarce ir às favas, o nosso tempo era menor ainda. Ter que ficar em Grimauld Place só esquematizando e uma missão ou outra ocasional enquanto Remus saía cada vez mais tentando se infiltrar entre os lobisomens não era melhor.

O fim da guerra e a loucura dos julgamentos foi tão tortuosa e apressada quanto a própria guerra. O Ministério precisava mostrar a eficiência que não mostrara anteriormente.

A ordem chegou a protestar contra o exílio, mas com o nome dos Malfoy's maculado, os lobisomens ainda mal vistos, não sobraram muitas coisas para lamentarmos nossa partida.

Hoje, não há nada tão familiar quanto os pés descalços de Rem ressoando no chão e seu abraço de bom dia enquanto termino o café. O roçar do seu queixo na minha nuca, que se arrepia com os pelos espetados da barba ainda por fazer. Do peito nu marcado, e a maciez do algodão das calças do seu pijama. E, na verdade, nada mais importa.

-----RLDM-----

N/A: Yay \o/

Mais uma. Não drabble mas... uma ficlet, curtinha xD

**Reviews** **H. Mo.** Oi! Na verdade,os três primeiros 'capítulos' são drabbles sim é que o que caracteriza uma drabble é ela ter exatamente 100 palavras. E eles têm xD Nesse caso em particular, eu quis fazer uma pequena séria. Sem uma previsão ou certeza de que terão mais capítulos. Também adooooro esse par \o/ só gosto mais ainda de DracoxSirius - Também não gosto muito do que você chamou de banalização do slash não. Não é pra ser só sexo sempre. Mas a questão nesse caso, é que, numa guerra onde os dois faziam parte do front que combatia o lado negro, não sobrava muito tempo pras coisas normais que uma relação a dois exige. É preciso aproveitar cada minuto conseguido, com a maior intensidade possível, nunca se sabe quando terá uma próxima vez, e pior SE terá uma próxima vez. E sobre a banalização, mesmo na 'vida real' a gente vê isso. E conversando com um amigo gay outro dia, bem, as vezes, as coisas entre dois caras são simplesmente mais carnais. Claro, não é SÓ carnal, mas boa parte é. Segundo meu amigo, achar um carinha gay bacana é tão difícil quanto achar uma carinha hetero bacana xD Naaah Brigada pela review adorei receber, e fico feliz que você tenha gostado Agora se a série deve ir mais ainda pra frente... não sei ainda, mas provavelmente não muito mais, talvez uma ou outra drabble a mais, mas não mais, eu acho. xD **Sanae-Chan **Brigada mesmo cem palavras é pouquinho demais as vezes, mas é bom porque me ajudou a trabalhar contra a minha 'prolixidade'. xP Eu me encantei quando li uma fic brasileira mesmo, muito perfeita, Quatro Estações. Não leio em espanhol uu Não tenho domínio da língua. . Mas de qualquer forma, o par é fofo né? Brigada again moça. Bjos **Heloisa** Oi Helô.. [posso chamar assim? Milhões de desculpa pelos meses de demora em responder a review... Brigada mesmo Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic... Realmente não é dos shippers que a gente vê por aí, por isso é tão mais prazeroso ler, eu acho. xD Quero agradecer de todo o coração, porque sua review é daquelas que a gente lê e fica encarando o monitor abobalhada durante horas se deixar... Eu devo confessar que ainda estou abobalhada até hoje com ela Mas foi muito legal mesmo receber sua review. Não tenho escrito muito.. a faculdade não permitiu, mas tem umas duas ficlets uppadas. Quem sabe nas férias né? Bjos e brigada mesmo **DW03** Pois é. Ele é mega curtinha e é uma das minhas favoritas ^^ E todo mundo merece amar e ser amado em paz, né? xD


End file.
